


Hogwarts Never Ends

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Parody-fic for Bowling for Soup's "High School Never Ends."





	

(To the tune of "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup)

* * *

Setting: Hogwarts 10 year Reunion

* * *

*Drumbeat*

* * *

Chorus of Majestic Centaurs:

"Neigh!

Woah-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh.

* * *

"Neigh!

Woah-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh.

Neigh!"

* * *

Harry:

"Six years

then I left school.

I found the world

unjust and cruel.

as our tears ran dry

for those friends who died

to bring an end to the Dark Lord's rule.

* * *

"But still, give peace a chance,

just take a look around and you say, "Merlin's Pants!"

This is the same as where I just came from.

I thought it was over?

Wow, this is great!

* * *

"The Wizard World is just as obsessed

with who's the best dressed

and who's good at chess.

Who's got the Galleons?

Who's brash and valiant?

Whose pimped-out dance-robes look like a dress?

* * *

"And I'm still the public's savior.

And I still have awesome friends.

Little's changed here but the scale of the wrongs we must mend.

Hogwarts never ends!"

* * *

Centaurs:

"Woah-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh.

* * *

"Neigh!

Woah-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh.

Neigh!"

* * *

Harry:

"Check out the Quibbler today,

You never know what Luna will say.

Headline: "Victor Krum Calls Lovegood 'Scum'

& Malfoy's Latest Ploy to Skew Our Laws is Dumb."

* * *

"Since there's peace, the social ladder,

it finally seems a thing that matters.

May not be a perfect end, but for those alive

it doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five…

* * *

"Fleur Delacour:

still our Yule Queen.

* * *

"And me?

Captain of the Quidditch Team

* * *

"Cho Chang?

Head Girl.

* * *

"Ron Weasley?

Sorting Hat

* * *

"Seen it all before.

Now cue the second act!

* * *

"The Wizard World is just as obsessed

with who's the best dressed

and who's good at chess.

Pureblood elitists,

House Elf defeatists,

Moronic leaders out to repress.

* * *

"And the light still needs its fighters

as the legislate war begins.

and we all rise against the same lies we faced back then.

Hogwarts never ends!"

* * *

Centaurs:

"Woah-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh."

(Harry: Hogwarts never ends!)

* * *

*Instrumental*

* * *

Harry:

"The Wizard World is just as obsessed

with who's the best dressed

and who's good at chess.

Who's got the Galleons?

Who's brash and valiant?

Whose pimped-out dance-robes look like a dress?

* * *

"And my scar still gets me fangirls

and I still have the world's best friends.

And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then.

Hogwarts never ends!"

* * *

Centaurs:

"Woah-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh-oh...


End file.
